


Chelioproclitic

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Canon Character of Color, Drawing, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chelioproclitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katasstropheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/gifts).



One of the few things Joan brought to the brownstone from her old apartment is an eight-by-ten drawing pad, something to do pencil drawings in to pass the time. She’d had it since high school and still had several free pages left over. Some of her early drawings consisted of her vision of mob bosses of various ages and races; others were of bits of anatomy, some “naughtier” than others. She also had the odd drawing of Carrie, Liam, Ty, Emily, Jen, Hope and Ken, Oren, and her parents.

The back pages have some completely different drawings, however. They are only mouths, with lots of focus on the lips. Marcus Bell’s lips. Their fullness, the way they go straight across, the texture, the lines. In a few of them he’s sucking on a pen. They’re Joan’s favourite part of his body that she’s seen, and she needs to draw them every chance she gets.

She retrieves a No2, finds a clean page, and begins to draw them again.


End file.
